familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clifford Edward Milner I (1892-1980)
}} Clifford Edward Milner I (1892-1980) was a trolley car conductor and later a Douglas Aircraft worker (b. Independence Day, July 04, 1892; Meriden, New Hampshire, USA - d. December 09, 1980; Paramount, Los Angeles County, California, 90723, USA) Social Security Number 042053163. Parents *Edward Clark Milner (1872-c1950) *Emma Jordan (c1870-c1900) Siblings *Howard Allen Milner (1898-1971) Cornish, New Hampshire In 1910 Clifford and his brother Howard were boarders living in Cornish, Sullivan County, New Hampshire. Boston, Massachusetts He worked as a trolley car conductor in Boston where he met Ethel Tandberg. Marriage Clifford married Ethel Valborg Alfrida Tandberg (1898-1995) on November 25, 1915 at 778 Morton Street, Mattapan, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts. She was the daughter of Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) who was born in Portland, Maine; and Alvilde Marie Naess (1875-1933) who was born in Norway. The wedding announcement read: "Will live in Dorchester. Miss Ethel V.A. Tandberg the bride of Clifford E. Milner. Miss Ethel V.A. Tandberg, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Thorvald M. Tandberg of 778 Morton Street, Mattapan, was married last evening to Clifford E. Milner. Reverend A.A. Forhee, pastor of the Berian Baptist Temple officiating. The ceremomny took place in the church which was prettily decorated. The bride was attired in a gown of white crepe de chine with chiffon overdress. She wore a long tulle veil, caught in her hair with a spray of orange blossoms. She carried pink roses. She was attended by Miss Yolanda and Miss Thordis Tandberg, sisters, and Miss Hattie Lay, as bridesmaids, who wore pink and blue crepe de ebine and pink satin respectively. They carried white pinks. The best man was Roy McCarthy. A reception was held at the home of the bride's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Milner received their friends standing under a floral bower and received many gifts. They will make their home at 42 Colonial Avenue, Dorchester, after they return from wedding trip." World War I He registered for the draft while in Boston as "Clifford E. Milner". Carl Tandberg Milner (1915-2002), who was born in Boston, and was a self-taught electrical engineer; Robert Oliver Milner (1920-2000); who was born in Bristol, Connecticut, and was a musician for many years playing bass and tuba, then he worked for North American Aviation at their rocket test facility, and finally started a business specializing in clean laboratories; and Clifford Edward Milner II (1928- ) who has B.A. and M.A. from Wesleyan University in chemistry and a Ph.D. in physical chemistry from Yale in 1955 and then worked in photographic research and development at DuPont in Parlin, New Jersey from 1955 to 1958 and then in Rochester from 1958 to 1990. Connecticut By 1920 that family was living in Bristol, Hartford County, Connecticut at 413 North Main Street. Clifford and his brother Howard were working as machinists at the ball bearing factory. New Hampshire He bought a farm in New Hampshire and lived there till 1935. He worked as a brakeman for the Boston and Maine Railroad as a machinist in their shops Connecticut In 1935, the family moved to Meriden, Connecticut. California In 1946 he moved to California, and worked at several jobs. He worked at Douglas Aircraft until he retired in 1957. Memories about Clifford Edward Milner I *Pauline Dutton said on May 24, 2006: Ethel met her husband, Clifford Milner on a streetcar and he might have been a streetcar conductor. Clifford worked for an aviation company in California before he retired. I once went to go take care of Ethel but got in car accident, I got scared and left and never went back to that neighborhood. Ethel took care of me when I was 4 years old, when my mom was hospitalized. Clifford wrote on May 27, 2006: He was a trolley car conductor in Boston when he met my mother. Carl was born there. They moved to Bristol, Connecticut and dad worked for New Departure their ball bearing plant. Bob was born there. Then they bought a farm in New Hampshire and lived there till 1935. I was born there. While running the farm, dad also worked as a brakeman for the Boston and Maine Railroad and then as a machinist in their shops. In 1935, we moved to Meriden, Connecticut where dad worked at another New Departure plant, ending up as a foreman. At Bob's instigation, they moved to California in 1946 leaving me in New England to attend Wesleyan University. In California, dad had a variety of jobs ending up finally at Douglas Aircraft from which he retired. Death He died in 1980 in Paramount, Los Angeles County, California. He was listed as "Clifford Edward Milner" in the California Death Index. Research Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on May 10, 2006. Transferred to Familypedia on April 28, 2007‎. Category:Resided in Cornish, New Hampshire Category:Resided in Boston, Massachusetts Category:Resided in Bristol, Connecticut Category:Resided in Meriden, Connecticut